


Вы все обещаете и обещаете, Корюшкин

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: Вы все обещаете и обещаете, Корюшкин





	1. Chapter 1

— О, а вот и чем-то завоняло. Фу-фу-фу, пиздец на выезде. Вот и наши пидорасы выползли на свет после неистового чпоканья в жопы в своей убогой богадельне, — глумливо сказал крепко сбитый парень среднего роста, в небрежной позе стоявший напротив гей-клуба.  
Сегодня он в гордом одиночестве подпирал фонарный столб рядом с доской объявлений, густо, в несколько слоев заклеенной разноцветными объявлениями всех сортов и видов. Начиная с щедрого предложения приобрести по дешевке подержанный велосипед, написанного на тетрадном листке в клеточку от имени некоего Димы и пестрящего кучей ошибок, и заканчивая цветистой рекламой салона интимных услуг, обещавшим, что умелые профессионалки качественно и в срок исполнят любые ваши пожелания. Интересно, и куда же подевались его чокнутые соратники по борьбе с сексуальными меньшинствами? Вообще-то, клуб считался самым обычным ночным заведением, и только посвященные были в курсе его необычной специфики. Гомофобы были в ближнем круге. К закрытию они обычно подтягивались в количестве не меньше пяти человек. Иногда даже с девушками, которые с нездоровым любопытством рассматривали своих соперников за мужское внимание. В целом борцы за чистоту нравов производили впечатление вполне приличных молодых людей: хорошо одетые, и по внешнему виду не спивающееся быдло с городских окраин. Но первое впечатление мгновенно испарялось, как только они открывали свои поганые рты, из которых потоком неслись ругань, свист, гогот на всю улицу.  
Впрочем, какое ему дело до оголтелых идиотов, захлебывавшихся в собственной ненависти и злобе? Для таких случаев Артур Чхеидзе — владелец клуба держал у входа парочку внушительных мордоворотов из охранного агентства, которое принадлежало его бывшему любовнику Олегу. На конкретный момент — бывшему. Они уже лет пятнадцать сходились и расходились с бурными выяснениями отношений и временами рукоприкладством, но никогда не смешивали личные дрязги с бизнесом. Поэтому охранники неизменно стояли у входа в клуб. Правда у них были строжайшие инструкции: вмешиваться в конфликты только при возникновении реальной физической угрозы со стороны незваных гостей. А те, как шакалы, чуяли границу, за которую не стоило переступать, и ограничивались пустым сотрясением воздуха. И очень жаль, иногда до внутренней дрожи во всем теле, до зубовного скрежета хотелось увидеть, как тяжелые кулаки смачно забивают в их глотки грязную матерщину вперемешку с остатками зубов и кровью. Мечты, мечты, увы несовместимые с уголовным кодексом. И, конечно же, у Артура существовала негласная договоренность с небольшой транспортной компанией, всегда готовой в кратчайшие сроки подать машины для гостей и работников клуба и максимально ограничить любые неприятности у входа. Очень удобно и, главное, продумано.  
Беляев устало потер лоб и, демонстративно не обращая внимания на нарывавшегося придурка, огляделся по сторонам. Как назло это самое такси почему-то самым безобразным образом опаздывало, хотя он сделал заказ примерно час назад. Тревожные звоночки с качеством обслуживания уже были, но сегодняшняя задержка не лезла ни в какие ворота. На все вопросы диспетчер лишь беспомощно мяукала в трубку, что водитель задерживается по уважительным причинам, и как только — так сразу, и ей очень-очень жаль. А кого это волнует? Идиотка слащавая. Что такого экстренного может случиться в три часа ночи, кроме разве что войны и левых заказов? Между тем, ему давно пора быть в постели и видеть десятый сон. Завтра, несмотря на субботу, на работе предстоит нелегкий день, впрочем, как всегда. Заместитель генерального — то еще "удовольствие". Приходится работать и выходные дни, и по праздникам. Но он никогда не шел легким путем, строя карьеру, и не боялся ответственности. Придется намекнуть Артуру о том, что кое-кто окончательно обнаглел, видимо, уверовав в свою незаменимость, и плюет на элементарную пунктуальность, подставляя клиентов. Поэтому он, Беляев, вынужден терпеть наезды и оскорбления примитивных человекообразных. И по закону подлости ни одного частника поблизости. Не везет, так не везет по полной программе.  
— Я все думаю, и чего вам не сидится по своим норам, заднеприводные? Какого хуя вы вылезаете из вонючих толчков и загрязняете атмосферу, мешаете дышать нормальным людям? Наверное, мечтаете о целительных пиздюлях. Да? — разгоняя воздух резкими рублеными движениями ладони перед своим лицом, с издевкой поинтересовался парень.  
И ведь как хорошо прошел вечер. Сначала он отсосал симпатичному, немного стесняющемуся блондину, приехавшему сюда в недолгую командировку. В общем-то эта информация была ненужной, но заткнуть Женю, кажется, так он представился, не представлялось возможным. Издержки удовольствия в виде навязываемого общения. И почему некоторые мальчики так наивны и считают, что банальный отсос имеет какое-то значение? Секс в привате — как повод для знакомства, перерастающий в дальнейшие отношения и заканчивающийся романтическими чувствами. Милое, но довольно-таки опасное заблуждение, которое проходит с возрастом. Или не проходит, но это уже личные проблемы недалеких романтиков.  
Ну, а потом во время своего законного перекура Ваня тщательно отполировал уже его член. Беляев покосился в сторону одного из мордоворотов, явно скучающего у входа. Ваня, блин. Два с лишним метра в высоту, гора мускулов в строгом костюме, практически полное отсутствие интеллекта вкупе с агрессивностью, дикими комплексами и финальным аккордом: жена и годовалая дочь. Он держал их фотографии в своем стареньком телефоне и показывал при каждом удобном случае. Вообще-то, пещерные животные с патриархальными установками в голове совершенно не привлекали его. На самом деле Беляев предпочитал встречаться с интеллигентными, спокойными мужчинами, с которыми можно было не только потрахаться, но и пообщаться на одной волне. Получить, так сказать, оргазм мозга. Но тут просто не устоял, потому что Ваня был симпатичный и ужасно голодный до гомосексуального секса. Сосал и давал в задницу с небывалым энтузиазмом, как будто дорвался до мужского тела в первый и в последний раз в жизни. Только вот дырка у него настолько разработанная, что перед женой лучше не светиться. Сразу поймет, что дело нечисто. Хотя очень сомнительно, что его часто баловали супружеским сексом. Все-таки, маленький ребенок и проживание с родителями жены в одной квартире. Псевдонатурал в семейном интерьере, мать его. Есть в них какая-то незамутненная прелесть. Особенно, когда трахаешь, ставя раком, и никаких романтических соплей.  
— Может, врезать пару раз козлу, чтобы заткнулся? — не иначе, как звериным чутьем почувствовав, что думают о нем, негромко спросил Ваня.  
И ведь умудрился подкрасться бесшумно, несмотря на свои внушительные габариты. На цыпочках шел, что ли. Гора-убийца, а не человек.  
— Спасибо, но нет. Думаю, я сам справлюсь. — Беляев отрицательно качнул головой и поморщился, взглянув на темный экран смартфона.  
— Ну, вы обращайтесь, Марк Артемович, если что. Я так отпиздохаю этого гондона, что он полетит отсюда кувырком. Забудет, как маму вместе с классной руководительницей зовут.  
— Спасибо, Ваня, но тебе не нужны неприятности с Артуром. Поверь мне, — мягко поблагодарил тот и, поддавшись необъяснимому импульсу, коснулся его щеки. — Не забывай о распоряжениях начальства.  
Здоровенный Ваня покраснел, как маленький мальчик, и стремительно ретировался на рабочее место. Нда, как-то этот румянец на всегда невозмутимом лице нашего вышибалы совсем не к добру. Неужели гетеросексуальное счастье пошло трещинами под натиском анального секса? Если его предположение верно, то все очень плохо. С внезапно сменившим окраску партнером могут быть нешуточные проблемы. Еще решит уйти из образцовой семьи в светлое гейское будущее, с него станется пойти на любую придурь. Беляев по молодости и неопытности попадал в неслабые переделки. Не хотелось бы повторения нервотрепки. Он уже не мальчик с неисчерпаемым запасом энергии и верой в любовь. Хотя жаль, если придется порвать с Ваней. Сосет он на пять с плюсом.  
— Фу, блядь, мерзость какая. Вы еще поебитесь тут. Даже шавки прячутся и сношаются по подворотням. У животных больше ума, в отличие гомиков. Извращенцы! — злобно вякнул парень, конечно же, заметивший их маленький тет-а-тет.  
Беляев неожиданно разъярился. Все, с него хватит. Нет, правда, сколько можно? Такси не едет, гомофобный придурок не затыкается. В конце концов он не тряпка, об которую можно вытирать ноги. Давно пора вспомнить о самоуважении. Кажется, придется воспользоваться щедрым предложением Вани и проучить засранца. А вот не надо было доводить до ручки. Тут и покойник взбесился бы. Но пока что... Сейчас будет его бенефис. Он достал зеркальце из сумочки, быстро освежил губы, мазнув помадой, подтянул поползший чулок и, покачивая бедрами, решительно зашагал в сторону столба.  
— Вали отсюда, чучело, — угрюмо ощетинился парень, явно не ожидавший такого развития событий. — Не подходи, или выебу насухую во все дырки.  
— Вы все обещаете и обещаете, Корюшкин, — стягивая с головы платиновый парик, сурово сказал Беляев. — Сколько уже обещаете? Я вижу вашу мордашку возле клуба целых полгода вроде бы? И никаких реальных подвижек. Вы и работаете столь же бездарно. Так что мы имеем в сухом остатке? И ебарь из вас никакой, и работник отвратительный. Сплошной ноль, в общем. Что будем делать, Корюшкин? Надо как-то решать вопрос. Или туда, или сюда. Можно даже со смазкой, чтобы не было мучительно больно. Так уж и быть, проявлю милосердие, хоть мне и несвойственна филантропия в отношении клинических идиотов.

— Марк Артемович? — жалобно проблеял побледневший Корюшкин после секундной паузы, в которой уместилось все творческое наследие Шекспира и его ревностных последователей на ниве всемирной драматургии.  
— Он самый, — с чувством небывалого удовлетворения ответил тот и продолжил с ледяной вежливостью: — Мне интересно, вы мазохист-самоубийца и таким образом пытались обратить на себя внимание, или действительно все это время не узнавали свое начальство? Просветите меня, будьте так любезны.  
Корюшкин шмыгнул носом, затем протяжно вздохнул и принялся нервно рыться в недрах кожаной куртки. Карманов было много, поэтому зрелище постепенно приобретало эпический размах, как на премьере в провинциальном театре. Много шума и телодвижений в картонных декорациях. Беляев с неожиданным для самого себя интересом следил за происходящим абсурдом, не требуя немедленных объяснений. И Корюшкин не подвел, торжественно выудив навороченный айфон (выпендрежник, это с его-то зарплатой), пластмассовую расческу, единый проездной билет, надорванную пачку презервативов, потрепанную записную книжку и мятную жевательную резинку. Затем, немного поколебавшись, попросил:  
— Подержите, пожалуйста. Буквально минуточку, мне тут надо найти одну штуку.  
Ошалевший от незамутненной наглости Беляев кое-как нахлобучил парик и безропотно сгреб вещи в охапку.  
— Марк Артемович, у вас там все в порядке? — встревоженно поинтересовался Ваня.  
— Да, — не оборачиваясь, раздраженно ответил он.  
— Может, надо помочь? У вас волосы того... Немного растрепались.  
— Я в курсе. Позже разберусь.  
— Хорошо. Но если что...  
— Ваня, хватит! Иди на место! Не отвлекай! — рявкнул Беляев.  
— Понял, Марк Артемович.  
Тем временем Корюшкин методично обследовал внутренние карманы, кажется, полностью отключившись от любых сигналов из внешнего мира. Наконец в результате титанических усилий на свет появились солнечные очки с обломанной дужкой, пачка одноразовых платков, серебристый квадратик презерватива, парочка шоколадных конфет, перочинный нож, смятое рекламное объявление, связка ключей и футляр. Тогда Корюшкин издал нечленораздельный, но несомненно радостный возглас, наскоро рассовал все обратно, открыл футляр и нацепил очки, превратившись в скромного молодого специалиста. А точнее в бухгалтера. Тихое, забитое существо, идеально сливающееся с окружающей средой, но только не когда стоит у гей-клуба с широко открытой пастью и сквернословит.  
— Вот сейчас я узнал вас, Марк Артемович. А без очков не получилось бы, потому что вы всегда молчали. Когда мы... ну... когда мы...  
— Когда вы с друзьями громко орали и оскорбляли людей, которые лично вам не сделали ничего плохого. Не били по почкам, не ставили на колени, не пихали члены за щеку и не трахали в немытые волосатые дырки. Но вы, видимо, очень опасались, что это непременно случится. Не сегодня, так завтра, через месяц или в следующем году, да хоть когда-нибудь. Поэтому постоянно терлись около гей-клуба и нарывались изо всех сил. Вместо того, чтобы гетеросексуально, без всяких голубых извращений проводить время: смотреть футбол, нажираться пивом и трахаться со своими женщинами, — саркастично закончил Беляев.  
— Хотя и в очках вас трудно узнать в этом вот... всем. Только по голосу. Хорошая маскировка, в общем.  
Корюшкин вяло повертел раскрытой ладонью, потупился и поскреб указательным пальцем столб. Потом вскинул глаза. Красивые глаза, между прочим. И почему он раньше не замечал? Ах, ну да. Кто-то хорошо маскируясь, косплеил серую моль и ползал в офисе по-пластунски. Кошачий разрез, насыщенный серый цвет. Ресницы тоже не подкачали. И, в общем, личико у мальчика неплохое. Бледноватое немного, но это поправимо. Если бы все гомофобы были такие хорошенькие... С привлекательным материалом приятно работать. Впрочем, хватит сантиментов.  
А как же линзы? — решив не дожидаться ответа на свой страстный монолог, спросил Беляев. — Мы ведь живем в двадцать первом веке. Вы о линзах вообще что-нибудь слышали, Корюшкин?  
— Не могу носить. Сильное раздражение, — отрывисто ответил тот.  
— Понятно, значит, вариант номер два. Вы у нас хамоватый идиот с плохим зрением.  
— Типа того. Ну... я пойду, Марк Артемович? Завтра, то есть сегодня рано вставать на работу. Ой, завтра же суббота, кажется.  
Надо же какое похвальное рвение. Эту внезапно проклюнувшуюся ответственность, этот небывалый трудовой энтузиазм следовало вознаградить как можно более щедро. Беляев с некоторым недовольством утрамбовал идеальное нутро сумочки чужим барахлом, чтобы освободить руки. Кажется, бурная пятничная ночь постепенно перетекает в нескучное утро рабочего дня, или будем делать шоу своими силами.  
— Обязательно пойдете, Корюшкин. Вон туда.  
Он хищно оскалился, указав рукой в сторону клуба, и нажал кнопку быстрого набора на телефоне. Артур не отвечал. Наверное, трахался с очередным сладким зайчиком в пику Олегу, пытаясь таким незамысловатым образом вызвать его ревность. Прием глупый, набивший оскомину, но удивительно действенный. Олег неизменно сатанел, устраивал громкие разборки с рукоприкладством, и они вновь сливались в любовном экстазе до очередной ссоры "на веки вечные". Все-таки любовь — самая большая глупость на свете.  
— Но, Марк Артемович, это невозможно. Я не пойду. Нет... Я же не гей, — подал голос Корюшкин.  
— Не проблема, мой милый. Ты сейчас находишься в нужном месте и в удачное время. Не всякому везет по жизни, как тебе, — слащаво ответил Беляев. — Сегодня там очень много желающих помочь любому мальчику избавиться от анальной девственности. Не переживай, помогут любому. Даже гомофобу. Тебе понравится, обещаю. Еще будешь просить повторения.  
— Нет, не буду.  
Энергично мотая головой, Корюшкин попятился прочь от фонаря в спасительную темноту улицы. Но Беляев был готов к подобному повороту событий и быстро сориентировался.  
— Точно не будешь? Подумай, как следует.  
— Точно, Марк Артемович, — доверчиво ответил Корюшкин, не видя коварного жеста, которым подозвали Ваню.  
Спустя мгновение он беспомощно трепыхался в стальных объятиях. Беляев немного полюбовался зрелищем и решил пожертвовать своим париком. В конце концов накладные волосы — дело наживное, а гейская инициация бывает лишь раз в жизни.  
— Эй! Да что за хуйня? Отпусти, козел! — возмутился Корюшкин и дернул головой, метя затылком в нос.  
Ваня ловко увернулся и надрал его за ухо, приговаривая:  
— Мама не научила тебя, что материться — это плохо? Ты не знаешь, что за нехорошие слова можно получить по попке или в попку? Какой плохой мальчик. Ничего, сейчас дядя Ваня все разъяснит.  
— Отпусти! Сволочь! Больно же!  
Корюшкин злобно взвыл и попытался оттоптать ему ноги. Парик сбился и сполз на глаза. Беляев бесшумно поаплодировал экспрессивным телодвижениям парочки и перешел к инструктажу.  
— Значит, слушай. Силу не применять, Ваня. Ни в коем случае. Лапать можно, но слишком не увлекайся. Нельзя, чтобы он перегорел раньше времени. Нежненько проведи экскурсию, на танцполе отметьтесь, можно пощелкаться с девочками на долгую память, короткое видео тоже сгодится, в туалеты не заводи, не в этот раз, конечная остановка в випе. Усадишь дорогого гостя на диван, крепко обнимешь, прижмешь к сердцу и включишь учебное кино. Позабойней.  
За спиной по-лошадиному заржал второй охранник. Беляев обернулся и слегка поклонился, как на сцене. Спектакль начался вполне удачно, пусть и при практически пустом зрительном зале.  
— Я сейчас утрясу вопрос с Артуром, присоединюсь к вам, и займемся перевоспитанием. Вобьем в нашего Сережу пару-тройку хороших манер через рот или зад, как пойдет. Познакомим котика с нашими обычаями, сделаем членом нашего закрытого клуба. Он ведь давно просил. Сколько можно не обращать внимания на призывы о помощи? Мы же не звери. А на входе Миша справится сам или пришлют тебе замену. Все ясно?  
— Да! — молодцевато гаркнул Ваня.  
— Нет! Я против! — крикнул Корюшкин.  
— Выполнять.  
Ваня отдал честь, зажал сопротивляющейся жертве рот и потащил внутрь.


	2. Chapter 2

Беляев разжился у Миши сигаретой и решил еще раз попытать счастья со звонком. На этот раз Артур соизволил ответить:  
— Мариночка, здравствуй дорогая. Чем порадуешь?  
По воркованию сразу стало понятно, что в его жизни вновь настала эра любовного воссоединения. Теперь придется терпеть радостное бульканье, розовые фейерверки и брызги шампанского до очередного "все кончено, я отравлюсь, порежу вены и шагну с крыши, вот тогда он поймет, он пожалеет, сволочь, но будет поздно". И неизвестно, что хуже: счастливый Артур или несчастный. И когда только успел помириться, проныра.  
— Я сейчас не женщина, Арти. Что с Олегом? Снова вместе?  
— Понял, ага. Мальчик мой, я как будто заново родился. Счастье есть, Марк. Ты понимаешь, счастье есть.  
Щелкнула зажигалка, Беляев, благодарно улыбнувшись, прикурил и отошел в сторону. Не стоит подчиненным слушать откровения шефа о личной жизни. Иногда невинность натуралов стоит и пощадить.  
— Он сказал, что отвезет меня на Таити. И у нас будет новый медовый месяц.  
— А почему на Таити? — хохотнул Беляев, вспомнив мультфильм из своего детства про горластого попугая Кешу. Честно говоря, Артур немного на него смахивал темпераментом и манерами. Но говорить об этом точно не стоило. Чувство юмора кое у кого совершенно отсутствовало. Однако Беляев все равно не удержался и машинально процитировал фразу из мультфильма: — Нас и здесь неплохо кормят.  
— Очень смешно, — обиженно ответил Артур. — Не все такие циники, Марк, знаешь ли. Олежек повезет меня на Таити, потому что там красиво, и это как минимум нетривиально. Не какая-нибудь Турция, Египет и даже Франция с Испанией. У него не обывательское мышление. Он умеет делать настоящий праздник для любимого человека.  
— Понял, понял, — затянувшись сигаретой, усмехнулся Беляев. — Вы, главное, снова не поругайтесь, а то придется сдавать билеты или еще что похуже, как в тот раз. Помнишь?  
Тот раз был просто феерическим. Артур умудрился поругаться с Олегом буквально перед вылетом в аэропорту. Беляев так и не понял, кто кого приревновал к девице за регистрационной стойкой. Драку разнимала местная охрана. Потом пришлось выложить кругленькую сумму за обоих, чтобы не ночевали в участке и не получили административку. Романтическое рождество в Париже накрылось с громким треском. Артур чуть не порезал вены, предварительно оповестив ближайшее окружение об "окончательном шаге за последнюю черту, ибо жизнь в нечеловеческих мучениях не имеет никакого смысла". В общем, шуму было много. В результате перед Новым годом они внезапно помирились, проигнорировав все увещевания и предупреждения друзей, и с помпой укатили в Грецию.  
И тут с шумом распахнулось окно на первом этаже, и тетка лет пятидесяти уложила необъятную грудь на подоконник. Стандартный набор: обрюзгшее лицо, заплывшие свиные глазки, бульдожья челюсть, допотопные бигуди и россыпь колец на пальцах-сосисках. Она еще рта не раскрыла, но сразу стало ясно, что начнет орать и скандалить. Беляев на дух не переносил эту гнилую породу "общественниц" еще с детства. Они вечно совали нос не в свое дело и нон-стоп поучали.  
— Что там у тебя грохочет? — встревожился Артур.  
— Ничего особенного, просто один цербер без личной жизни решил решил развесить дряблые, порченые молью уши, — ответил Беляев в пику тетке, сверлившей его злобным, презрительным взглядом.  
— Нда, бывает, все не успокоятся. Вот же уроды, — понимающе пробормотал он. — Ты не представляешь, сколько мне приходится платить нужному человеку в мэрии, чтобы жалобами "нравственных" граждан, живущих по соседству, подтирали зад и спускали в унитаз. И чем мы мешаем? Ведем себя тихо, соблюдаем порядок. Причем, эти моралисты не обрывают телефоны в полиции, когда всякое быдло орет возле их окон. Зато они хотят, чтобы отсюда убрали мой клуб. Где логика?  
— Извращенец! И как вас земля носит! Ходите тут, ебетесь под окнами, не даете спать порядочным людям! — взвизгнула тетка.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мадам. — Беляев пошло ухмыльнулся и послал воздушный поцелуй.  
— Содомит! Позор! Ты будешь гореть в аду! — слова лились пулеметной очередью из разинутого рта.  
— Только после вас, мадам, — учтиво возразил он.  
— Господи, в какой тяжелой обстановке мне приходится работать. Я окружен злобными фанатиками, — вздохнул Артур. — Кстати, зачем ты звонишь, дорогой? Мы же буквально вчера виделись. Какие-то проблемы?  
Беляев увидел в окне массивный зад, обтянутый красной махровой тканью. Тетка скрылась в глубине комнаты, но окно не закрыла. Значит, готовится выйти на бис. Ну, что за ночь сегодня? Всем непременно надо высказаться об его образе жизни и сексуальных предпочтениях. Если черная полоса, то обязательно сплошная, без каких-либо просветов.  
— Не волнуйся, я просто хотел одолжить на время Ваню.  
— Ваню? — недоуменно переспросил Артур.  
— Секьюрити твой. Высокий блондин с голубыми глазами. Он сегодня работает на входе, — пояснил Беляев.  
— А... тот красавчик. У тебя хороший вкус, — похвалил он, но тут же сменил тон. — Но, Марк, ты же знаешь, как Олег относится к криминалу любого рода. Тем более, мы только что помирились.  
— Ничего незаконного, я всего лишь хочу немного сексуально поэксплуатировать его и все.  
— Ах, это! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Артур. — Конечно, можно. Угнетение такого рода, я всегда приветствую. Расскажешь, как прошло? — понизив голос, заговорщически спросил он.  
— Обязательно. Олегу привет.  
— Передам, передам. Целую, дорогой, и не пропадай, — проворковал Артур и отключился.  
Беляев затушил недокуренную сигарету и уже собрался уходить; самое время проверить, не заскучали ли его мальчики. Но в окне вновь появилась тетка при полном боевом параде. Мелкие рыжие кудряшки, индейский раскрас на лице, безвкусные золотые серьги, платье кошмарной расцветки, явно сшитое из каких-то старых занавесок.  
— Повезло тебе, гомик, что мой муж отдыхает после смены! — визгливо рявкнула она.  
— Не повезло вашему мужу, мадам. Надо было постараться и разбудить мужчину. Он многое потерял. Я с удовольствием показала бы ему, что такое многочисленные оргазмы. Вот тогда он понял бы, что такое настоящий отдых, — ответил он.  
— Пидорас! Шлюха!  
На подоконник вспрыгнул жирный полосатый кот и, выгнув спину, злобно зашипел. Она ласково погладила его по голове.  
— Успокойся, Васенька, маленький мой.  
— И ваш муж, наконец-то, узнал бы, что такое настоящая женщина.  
— Хуесос!  
— Ведь он живет с базарной хабалкой. Бедный человек. Страшно представить, как он страдает. Это же ад. Полагаю, вы у него ни разу в жизни не отсасывали? Я угадала? Наверное, кот получает больше ласки и внимания, чем муж? — жеманно произнес Беляев, облизнул губы и медленно провел ладонью по груди, туго обтянутой бордовым платьем.  
— Мразь! Тварь! Сукин сын! Выблядок! Давили вас, не передавили! Я буду жаловаться на самый верх! Я напишу в прокуратуру! — гаркнула тетка и, схватив недовольного заверещавшего кота на руки, захлопнула окно.  
— Желаю удачи, мадам, — весело ответил Беляев и помахал рукой.  
Ладно, все это очень мило и познавательно, но ему и правда пора заняться делом. Вдруг Ваня не сдержался и сломал что-нибудь на теле или лице Корюшкина, пока он здесь прохлаждался и занимался секспросветом отсталых слоев населения.  
На входе Беляева ждал новый сюрприз. Миша, который до сегодняшней ночи стойко игнорировал любые похабные намеки и комплименты от кого бы то ни было, и презрительно молчал, козыряя несгибаемой гетеросексуальностью, прочувствованно пожал ему руку.  
— Уважаю, мужик. Хоть ты и по мужикам, и таскаешься в бабских шмотках, но реально настоящий мужик, да. Эта мымра — вылитая моя теща. Точь-в-точь такая же гнусная, скандальная сука. Классно ты ее уделал.  
Ну что же, достаточно предсказуемо. Оказывается, довольно легко подняться в глазах любого натурала, благодаря больному вопросу для многих мужчин. Теща — страшный зверь. Беляев понимающе улыбнулся, постарался войти в образ роковой дивы, пусть и слегка потрепанной жизненными обстоятельствами, и величественно вошел в клуб.

Внутри, как всегда, было шумно и тесно. Небольшой зал всегда заполнялся очень быстро. Толпа, состоявшая преимущественно из мужчин, веселилась на ярко освещенном танцполе, и в глазах немного рябило от мельтешения лиц и рук. Под потолком крутился зеркальный шар из дискотечной эры 80-х, отбрасывая разноцветные блики во все стороны. За столиками обжимались любители интима в полумраке. Беляев скучающе огляделся вокруг и направился к барной стойке, оформленной в модном нынче стиле лофт. Пожалуй, не помешает немного взбодриться перед развлечением.  
— Мариночка, ты просто ведьма! Гадкая, порочная женщина! — возбужденно взвизгнула Ванда, в миру Алексей Вандышев — ведущий тенор в местном театре оперетты. — Теперь я точно возненавижу тебя. Так и знай.  
— За что же, дорогая? — рассеянно поинтересовался Беляев, не особенно настроенный на светское общение.  
Обесцвеченный и щедро покрытый татуировками бармен сидел на бочке у кирпичной стены, выжидающе смотрел, но молчал, не лез с вопросами и советами. Персонал у Артура был вышколенный, и знал, какой подход требуется к каждому постоянному клиенту. Беляев разглядывал подсвеченные полки, уставленные бутылками, и думал, что этот белобрысый Дима вроде ничего. Можно пару раз трахнуться. И сигналы от него исходят очень даже недвусмысленные. Подкатить или ну его к черту — вот в чем вопрос. Наверное, так и уходит молодость. Когда начинаешь раздумывать и сомневаться, вместо того, чтобы валить в койку симпатичного парня.  
— За что, за что. Да за все! — плавно перетекая с барного стула на пол, закудахтала Ванда. — Значит, она покидает наш скромный вертеп, и не проходит получаса, как Ванечка заводит с улицы нового мальчика в ее знаменитом парике. В том самом, на который дрочат все местные леди. Кстати, ты выглядишь просто ужасно! Как натурал, ради шутки обрядившийся в женское платье. Очень вульгарно. Нет, я понимаю тебя, понимаю. Свежее мясцо — это пиршество для плоти и духа. Ради такого мальчика ничего не жалко. Только не надо делать из самца девочку. Это твоя тактическая ошибка. Неужели ты не увидела, что Сереженька — мужчина?  
— Неужели? — скептически хмыкнул он.  
— Представь себе. Боже мой, он же мощно фонтанирует тестостероном! Теряешь нюх? Стареешь, девочка моя? — Ванда всплеснула пухлыми руками. — Удели мне минуту, давай перекинемся парой слов. Я сгораю от любопытства.  
— Слушай, Ванда, мне некогда. Бутылку виски, пожалуйста, — он наконец-то определился с выбором.  
— Понимаю, почему ты торопишься. Кто бы не торопился на твоем месте. Но удели мне буквально минуту, умоляю, — пропела она и повернулась к бармену. — И сообрази два оргазма, солнце мое. Запиши на мой счет. Мы будем ждать на моем любимом диванчике.  
Тот дежурно улыбнулся и кивнул. В ушах качнулись пиратские серьги. Но смотрел при этом на Беляева. Недвусмысленно так смотрел, однако без жеманного кокетства. Еще одно очко в его пользу. Ванда цепко схватила Беляева за локоть и повлекла вглубь зала. И он, как всегда, сдался. Спорить бесполезно, все равно добьется своего. Трансы из старой гвардии закалены сто двадцать первой статьей. Их железные яйца не проймешь ничем. Они устроились на мягком диване, и Ванда, тесно прижавшись к нему, заворковала:  
— Нет, я все-таки ненавижу тебя. Димочка тоже неровно к тебе дышит. Заметила? На твоем месте я пригляделась бы к мальчику. Он очень даже мил. Конечно, не сравнится с новеньким. Но все равно... Кстати, ты в курсе, что у Сереженьки между ног — целое богатство. У невысоких мужчин часто большой хуй, и они умеют его использовать с толком.  
— Ты лапала моего мальчика? Раньше меня? — Беляев сделал вид, что рассержен.  
Ванде нравилось вызывать ревность, а ему не составляло труда поддержать игру и сделать приятное старушке. Слушая вполуха неискренние, кокетливые оправдания, он достал телефон и отослал сообщение Ване с приказом вести себя хорошо.  
— Ну, прости, Мариночка, не смогла удержаться. Он был такой хорошенький и напуганный. Совсем невинный. Ягненочек. — Ванда скромно потупилась, затем метнула в него хитрый взгляд и тряхнула огненными локонами. — Помнится, был у меня любовник в конце восьмидесятых. Примерно такой же скромник. Комсомольский секретарь. Ну, очень идейный и стеснительный и с огромным прибором. Однако, когда я отсасывала его толстый-претолстый конец, то он забывал обо всех целях и задачах комсомола, и о женских щелках. И неудивительно, я тогда была девчонка-зажигалка: тонкая и звонкая. Изящная, как фарфоровая статуэтка. Много интересных мужчин с положением бегали за мной, а я капризничала и перебирала. И он во время секса все лепетал, что безумно любит и скоро разведется с женой. Врал, конечно, козлина. Все они врут, — грустно сказала она. — Потом бросил меня, потому что испугался за карьеру. А она пошла в гору. Продвинулся по партийной линии, успел покоммуниздиться под самый закат социализма и после развала Союза не пропал. Крутанулся и сейчас сидит в Москве на высокой должности. Вижу его иногда по ящику. Облысел, стал толстый, важный и, наверное, втихую продолжает трахать мальчиков по саунам. Голубой козел перекрашиванию не поддается. Истина, многократно проверенная жизнью.  
— Ванда, прошу, давай без интимных подробностей из жизни бывших партийных деятелей. Только не сегодня, пожалуйста. Лучше скажи, как Ваня вел себя? Не обижал моего зайчонка? — поинтересовался Беляев.  
— Удивительно, но нет. Твой мордоворот был необычайно обходителен, правда, цеплялся за него как потерпевший. Ни разу не видела его в таком состоянии. Влюбился, что ли? Провел Сереженьку по клубу, познакомил с народом, девочки пощелкались с ними на память, облапали, измазали помадой. Глупые сучки. Но как прелестно он краснел, Мариночка. Точно новичок в нашей теме.  
— Думаешь?  
— Даже не сомневайся. У меня нюх, как у служебной овчарки.  
— Ясно, — усмехнулся Беляев. — Значит, мне повезло.  
К столику подошел бармен с подносом, и они замолчали, пока он расставлял бокалы. Напоследок Ванда покровительственно потрепала его по щеке, шлепнула по заднице, плотно обтянутой джинсами, и сунула в руку щедрые чаевые.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что по плану, вы с Ванечкой будете первопроходцами. Но я следующая, учти. Вдруг мальчик — моя судьба, мой особенный человек.  
— Очень вряд ли, Ванда.  
— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, — философски ответила она и поинтересовалась: — Кстати, где ты подцепила ангелочка?  
— На улице, возле клуба, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Беляев.  
— Ох, и шустрая ты сучка, Мариночка, — восхитилась Ванда. — Тебе ведь за тридцатник, как и мне, да? И до сих пор слету цепляешь молоденьких мальчиков.  
Ванде было чуть за тридцать уже лет двадцать. Все в их компании давно привыкли к ее вечной молодости, поэтому не насмехались и не пытались разоблачить обман. Кто вообще без недостатков и слабостей? Беляев выкинул из бокала бумажный зонтик, залпом выпил коктейль и поморщился от приторной сладости. Виски было бы лучше, но это еще успеется.  
— Все, мне пора.  
— Развлекись, радость моя. Звони, если вдруг понадобится помощь.  
Ванда привлекла его к себе, степенно расцеловала, а сама направилась обратно к бару со своим бокалом. Беляев с тревогой смотрел вслед. В последнее время у нее возникли проблемы с алкоголем, и Артур приказал барменам по возможности незаметно разбавлять коктейли. Но уследить за ней было довольно нелегко, и все чаще происходили не очень неприятные происшествия. Особенно, пьяная Ванда обожала устраивать публичный стриптиз, чем постоянно шокировала приличную публику. Любого другого давно выкинули бы из клуба за такие выходки, но Артура связывала с Вандой давняя дружба, поэтому ей многое прощалось.


	3. Chapter 3

Беляев неторопливо поднялся по железной лестнице на второй этаж, обнялся по пути с несколькими знакомыми и ненадолго задержался, рассматривая зал сверху. Примерно к этому часу веселье постепенно стихало. Народ расходился по домам или оседал в приватах. За столиками почти никого не осталось, и официанты потихоньку приступали к уборке. Возле барной стойки тусовалась компания немолодых лесбиянок, которые, судя по всему, что-то бурно праздновали. Чуть в стороне нахохлившись, как жирная ворона на ветке, сидела Ванда и гипнотизировала взглядом бутылку водки. Плохо. Значит, сегодня опять напьется и что-нибудь вычудит. Давно надо поговорить с ней о лечении, но ведь она и слушать не станет. Упрямая до невозможности. И присмотреть за ней некому, чтобы вовремя одернуть, привести в чувство. С последним любовником Ванда разошлась почти год назад. Он уехал в Испанию на стажировку, нашел другого мужчину и бросил ее по интернету. А она, похоже, все еще страдает. Никак не может забыть жадного и глупого альфонса Лерочку. Постоянно заходит на его страницу в инстаграм, смотрит фотографии и видео и обсирает каждую деталь, да так, что все окружающие лежат вповалку от смеха. Зато потом ревет белугой. Тайком ревет, без свидетелей, но красные опухшие глаза не особенно замаскируешь. Непроходящая любовь у нее, видите ли. Дура, конечно, но жалко ее, и хочется как-то помочь. Своя ведь дура. Но пока что ненавязчивые подгоны потенциальных любовников, могущих заменить предателя Лерочку, не срабатывали.  
Неожиданно Ванда подняла голову и, вымученно улыбнувшись, помахала рукой. Как будто почувствовала на расстоянии, что о ней думают. Нехорошо это все выглядит. Нельзя бесконечно держать боль в себе. В общем, хватит закрывать глаза и трусливо надеяться, что кто-то разрулит ситуацию. В конце концов, друг он или ходячее говно на шпильках? Как бы не пришлось потом посещать ее в психушке или вообще на кладбище. Придется поговорить с ней всерьез, и как можно скорее. Не исключено, что она уже на пределе. Это не Артур с его громкими истериками на публику и угрозами самоубиться. Ванда предпочитала играть драму на сцене своего театра. Хотя какая там драма в оперетте? Сплошная бутафория.

Беляев отодрал от перил дурацкую бумажную ленточку, машинально запихал в сумочку — хреновый из Артура эстет, но дурная голова бесконечно фонтанирует дизайнерскими идеями — и помахал в ответ. С чувством выполненного долга отвернулся, прошел по коридору, открыл ближайшую дверь и застыл на пороге. Ваня постарался на 146-ть процентов и даже больше: избирком может сосать с проглотом. Фиолетовая подсветка превращала комнату в классический бордель — этакое банальное клише из третьесортных голливудских фильмов. На большом плоском экране с десяток черных и латиносов бандитского вида с энтузиазмом сношали ухоженного блондина, выстроившись в импровизированную очередь за его ртом и задницей. Из одежды на нем были только белые носки и часы. Часы, болтавшие на тонком запястье, странным образом умиляли, как и неподдельное удовольствие главного персонажа от кучи членов, попеременно долбивших его дырки. В общем, Беляев одобрил выбор порнушки и решил обратить внимание на основное блюдо вечера.  
И тут обнаружилось нечто неожиданное. Ваня и Корюшкин полулежали с расстегнутыми ширинками на фиолетовом кожаном диване перед телевизором, лапали друг друга и увлеченно целовались под аккомпанемент групповых стонов и английских ругательств. Целовались взасос. Никакой имитации, все по-взрослому, рейтинг три икса. Ну, и засранцы. Этих "натуралов" невозможно оставить одних даже на минуту. Вот так выйдешь покурить или в туалет и вернешься в разгар гомосексуальной оргии.  
А его любимый парик, купленный за бешеные деньги в парижском бутике, сиротливо валялся на полу. Наверное, и ногами успели потоптать. Чудесно, просто чудесно, то есть кто-то очень дорого заплатит за вандализм и неуважение к чужой собственности. Он, конечно, готов жертвовать дорогим ради свежей задницы, но не до такой же степени. Беляев коснулся предсказуемо потяжелевшего члена, грозившего прорвать тонкое кружево трусиков, и аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Черт, он уже практически течет, как девка, а ведь ничего еще толком и не началось.  
— Ничего, что я тут присяду? Не помешаю вашему интимному тет-а-тету, мальчики? — негромко поинтересовался он, ставя бутылку на стол.  
— Нет, все нормально, Марк Артемович. Вы как раз вовремя, — с неохотой отрываясь от губ Корюшкина, ответил Ваня. — Правда, Сережа?  
Тот молча отвернулся, поправил очки и с явной брезгливостью рассматривал огромную фотографию на стене, на которой во всех подробностях был запечатлен возбужденный член. Обрезанный, перевитый венами и преступно влажный. Просто мечта любого пассива. Артур, которому очень нравилась эта увеличенная неизвестно во сколько раз дубинка, мутно намекал друзьям, что они хорошо знают владельца кинг-сайза. Беляев, конечно, догадывался, о ком идет речь, но знать наверняка вовсе не хотел. Хотя, иногда так и подмывало поинтересоваться у Олега, какой компромат на него нарыл Артур, чтобы вынудить засветить причиндалы на потеху толпе. Но он благоразумно сдерживался, потому что здоровье все-таки дороже. Под горячую руку Олег мог и звездануть со всей силы. А силы у него было много, даже с излишком.  
Стоило, конечно, отпустить язвительное замечание в адрес Корюшкина, но зачем кривить душой? Беляев и сам испытывал примерно такие же чувства. Он не очень любил бывать в здешнем випе из-за подобных дизайнерских изысков. В этом психоделическом кошмаре пропадал любой намек на возбуждение, и трахаться можно было только с закрытыми глазами или в невменяемом состоянии. Но Артуру нравилось, и пока что никто не смог переубедить его, что кислотные цвета в интерьере и изображения половых органов на стенах — это ужасная безвкусица. Однако, именно сейчас вип должен сослужить хорошую службу, потому что надо было как следует ошарашить и полностью выбить из колеи Корюшкина.  
— Займемся делом, — предложил Беляев и поинтересовался: — Как прошел экскурс в тему?  
— Клиент имел успех, Марк Артемович. Девочки писали кипятком и срочно хотели кидать фотки с его мордашкой на свои странички. Еле остановил, пришлось пообещать, что попозже снабжу их еще более горячим материалом, — ухмыльнулся Ваня.  
— Значит, компромат у нас теперь имеется? — уточнил тот.  
Вместо ответа Ваня вручил ему телефон. Беляев наскоро перелистал несколько десятков изображений и удовлетворенно кивнул. Местные дивы страстно зажимали и облизывали Корюшкина со всех сторон. Но особенно впечатлял кадр, где он лежал кверху задницей на коленях у двоих огромных накачанных мужиков. Лицо, чуть отвернутое в сторону и перекошенное от злости, явственно полыхало. Брюки с трусами были спущены и здоровая волосатая ручища по-хозяйски обжимала ягодицы.  
— Надо же, Вася и Гена тоже поучаствовали в перфомансе? — удивился Беляев.  
— Он очень даже понравился им. Интересовались, долго ли вы будете ебать сучку. И еще, как там... сейчас... А, вот, — недовольно ответил Ваня и, скривившись, процитировал: — "Сладкую, как леденец".  
Лицо Корюшкина исказила мгновенная судорога, но он сдержался, только сжал кулаки. И наблюдать за его яростью доставляло немалое удовольствие.  
— Придется им немного обломиться с интересом. Здесь уже выстроилась целая очередь на его узкие и сладкие отверстия. Беляев вскользь подумал, что Ваня выглядел слишком заинтересованным в забаве. Что же с ним творится? Неужели и правда семейный кризис? — Да вы имеете большой успех, Корюшкин. Даже у партнеров, проверивших отношения временем. Кто бы мог подумать. Вместо того, чтобы страдать от недоеба и винить в своей сексуальной непривлекательности геев, давно бы пришли сюда и получили все, что угодно.  
— А не желаете сходить на хуй, Марк Артемович? — с трудом застегивая ширинку из-за стоящего члена, дерзко бросил Корюшкин.  
Беляев машинально отметил, что Ванда была права относительно размера. Очень даже неплохое оснащение. По десятибалльной шкале на восьмерку с жирным плюсом. Отсасывать такой толстый хер — одно удовольствие. Он мысленно облизнулся, но тут же одернул себя. Сейчас не время мечтать.  
— Ага. Если я правильно понимаю ваше хамство, то мы не услышим жалостливой истории о том, что Сережу Корюшкина дома ждет любимая бабушка Рая или Аглая, и это единственный близкий человек в жизни заводского сироты. Поэтому он непременно должен остаться натуралом и принести в подоле с десяток правнучков ради продолжения славной фамилии Корюшкиных.  
— Вы правильно понимаете. Я не сирота.  
— А то, что кто-то сейчас обжимался и целовался на диване с мужчиной — это все под дулом пистолета, и вообще подлый поклеп.  
— Точно, и как вы угадали?  
— Значит, в ход пойдут грубая сила и шантаж.  
— Именно так. — Зло прищурился Корюшкин и попытался сбросить руку Вани с плеча, но тот взял в захват его шею и грудь и прижал спиной к себе.  
— Ну, что же. Тогда очень внимательно слушаю ваши аргументы.  
Корюшкин открыл рот и, задыхаясь, что-то невнятно прохрипел. Беляев открыл бутылку, разлил виски в стаканы и немного понаблюдал за его тщетными попытками высвободиться из крепких тисков. Шансы вырваться из бульдожьей хватки, похоже, равнялись нолю.  
— Хм. Ладно, раз вы молчите, я попробую отследить ход ваших примитивных мыслей. — Он устроился поудобнее, положил ногу на ногу и, отсалютовав стаканом, начал: — Скорее всего, Корюшкин, вы намерены шантажировать меня тем, что о моем маленьком увлечении станет известно на работе. Я прав?  
Тот, прекратив сопротивление, смотрел с неприкрытой ненавистью. Ваня с отсутствующим выражением на лице, неспешно гладил его по груди.  
— Знаете, вынужден разочаровать вас. Дело в том, что наш генеральный внезапно тоже в теме. По выражению вашего лица вижу, что вы были не в курсе. Не переживайте, вы такой не один. Роман Александрович отлично шифруется и поддерживает определенную репутацию, поэтому имеет жену, любовницу и периодически посещает сауну с нужными людьми и партнерами по бизнесу, чтобы показательно потрахать проституток женского пола. Ну-ну, не сверкайте так глазами, Корюшкин, а то у меня встает член и появляются всякие нехорошие мысли насчет вашего грязного рта.  
Беляев плеснул еще виски и, раздраженно поморщившись, приглушил звук у телевизора. На плазменном экране сменилась картинка. Два брутала с тупыми мордами слаженно обрабатывали тощего рыжего парнишку. Тот извивался и громко, ненатурально стонал. Вот интересно, кому нужно порно, насквозь пропитанное фальшью?  
— И сейчас перейдем к самому интересному. Вы не представляете, Корюшкин, сколько в нашем городе людей в теме. Важных, богатых, опасных людей, облеченных большой властью. Людей с очень необычными увлечениями, по сравнению с которыми гомосексуальность — невинная шалость, понимаете? Раскрытие тайны в одну секунду разрушит их жизнь и карьеру. И многие из них так или иначе связаны с Романом Александровичем. И они всегда помогут ему просто, потому что прекрасно понимают каково это — зависеть от шантажа какого-то мелкого ничтожного говнюка, который ничего из себя не представляет, но задирает хвост на уважаемого человека. Я могу начать называть фамилии, но лучше не стоит. Чем меньше знаешь, тем дальше бетономешалки и прочий травматический транспорт, — Беляев помолчал. — Ага. Вижу, до вас дошло, что шантажировать не стоит. Не сомневался в вашей сообразительности. Ваня, отпусти его. Теперь выпейте, Корюшкин, и продолжим.  
Тот отпихнул Ваню, схватил стакан, выпил залпом и с вызовом уставился на Беляева. Видимо, решил, что терять уже нечего.  
— И что дальше?  
— Мне нравится ваша агрессия в ответ на давление. Приятно видеть, когда загнанные в угол люди решают не прогибаться. Это нечасто случается. — Улыбнулся Беляев. — Ваня, тебе не предлагаю пить, ты на работе. А дальше, Корюшкин, вы вероятно думаете о том, как бы выкрутиться. Например, уволиться по собственному желанию и скрыться в неизвестном направлении.  
— Допустим, — буркнул он.  
— Забудьте, не получится.  
— Это почему же?  
— Вы у нас молодой специалист, насколько я помню. Образование получили за счет завода и только начали отрабатывать по контракту. И кредит вам теперь никто не даст, это я гарантирую. И сбегать не советую, сразу объявят во всероссийский розыск. Причина найдется, не сомневайтесь. Устроить неприятности вашим родным и друзьям тоже вполне реально. Я все еще не называю фамилий, но пораскиньте немного мозгами.  
— Серьезно? Да вы блефуете, — хохотнул Корюшкин и скинул куртку, оставшись в майке. Ваня с вожделением уставился на его мускулистые руки. — Допустим, я поверю в эту вашу голубую мафию на верхах. Но ради чего столько телодвижений? Можно подумать, я совершил массовое убийство, нагрел кого-то на огромную сумму или с особым цинизмом отдавил лапу вашей любимой собачке.  
— Вань, проверь потенциал.  
Беляев небрежно указал пальцем в направлении промежности Корюшкина. Ваня, понятливо кивнув, положил ладонь на член и принялся тискать. Корюшкин вспыхнул, дернулся и прикусил нижнюю губу, но сбрасывать хозяйничающую руку не стал.  
— У него стояк, Марк Артемович, — деловито сообщил Ваня.  
— Неплохое чувство юмора и крепкая эрекция. Да вы ценный кадр, Корюшкин. Нашему заводу необычайно повезло. — Воодушевленно присвистнул Беляев. — В целом ваши догадки верны. Вы очень разозлили меня и испортили любимую вещь. Это посерьезней каких-то там собачек. И вообще мне было банально скучно, а тут вы подвернулись под руку. И, между прочим, очень назойливо подворачивались, я долго сдерживался, но всему есть предел.  
— Я-то здесь причем? Сдались мне ваши накладные патлы. Это все он. Он виноват, — вычленив из обвинительной речи только пункт об испорченном парике, возмутился тот.  
Ваня фыркнул в ответ на стукачество, решительно расстегнул его брюки, попутно демонстративно облизав ладонь, и запустил пальцы за резинку трусов. И стало даже как-то приятно, что секс-уроки для туповатых охранников не пропали впустую. Не исключено, что все не совсем безнадежно. Корюшкин шумно выдохнул и, вцепившись в его запястье, откинулся на спинку дивана. А Беляев вытащил из сумочки трезвонящий смартфон и с чувством мстительного удовлетворения внес в черный список номер транспортной компании. Все нужно делать вовремя. Даже, несмотря на то, что благодаря чьей-то свинской безответственности, он сейчас отлично развлекается в компании двух симпатичных парней.  
— Наш Ваня, если вы не в курсе, и мухи не обидит, если она не нарывается. Таких добрых и спокойных людей еще поискать надо. Он, можно сказать почти что ангел во плоти, — поучительно сказал он.  
После этих слов Ваня смутился и, шмыгнув носом, трогательно покраснел, а Корюшкин саркастически фыркнул. Вот же язва, а?  
— Ваня, он ведь довел тебя, да? Расскажи, как было на самом деле.  
— Ну... когда я затащил его сюда, он попытался брыкаться словами через рот и руками еще махал, как припадочный. Пришлось врезать пару раз, наверное, тогда ваш парик и слетел. Простите, Марк Артемович.  
— Прощаю, так уж и быть, — милостиво кивнул тот. — В любом случае за все ответит, Корюшкин.  
— Это почему? — учащенно дыша, пробормотал он, закрыл глаза и, закусив нижнюю губу, со стоном вжался в спинку дивана.  
— Потому что нельзя быть красивым таким. — Гоготнул Ваня, пристально всматриваясь в его искаженное лицо.  
— Заткнись, Ваня. Ну что за убогая пошлость, — недовольно поморщился Беляев. — Другими частями тела у тебя лучше получается действовать, так что заткнись, пожалуйста.  
— А чего это вы унижаете его? — распахнув глаза, неожиданно возмутился Корюшкин и в очередной раз попытался отодрать чужую ладонь от своего члена. Но махнул рукой, поняв, что бесполезно. — Думаете, вам все позволено, Марк Артемович? Думаете, что вам сойдет все с рук?  
— Ну, в общем, да. Так и думаю, ты, оказывается, догадливый. Временами, конечно, но хоть что-то, — развеселился тот.  
Ваню врасплох не возьмешь, если вцепился, то мертвой хваткой. Но надо же, каким забавным зверьком оказался их скромный и неприметный бухгалтер. Понимает, ведь прекрасно понимает, что оказался в безвыходном положении, но все равно пытается кусаться. Дело осталось за малым — отрастить клыки вместо молочных зубов.  
— Он что ваш раб, потому что когда-то обосрал цвет любимой помады или неудачно пошутил насчет стройности волосатых ног?  
И с юмором у зверька все в порядке. Пожалуй, можно не беспокоиться о нанесении душевной травмы его хрупкой психике, разве что самую малость.  
— У того, кого вы с таким пылом защищаете, есть имя, Корюшкин. И, между прочим, ноги у меня не волосатые. Вы сейчас вбили последний гвоздь в крышку своего гроба.  
— А мне похуй, — с вызовом ответил он и вскрикнул, когда явно обиженный Ваня усилил нажим. — Эй, больно!  
— Слишком много трепыханий для человека, которому все похуй. Вам не кажется?  
Тот молчал, упрямо сжав губы, и снова внимательно пялился на фотографию с членом, как будто собирался запомнить каждую деталь наизусть.  
— Себе-то не противоречьте. Вон как на хуй смотрите, как будто хотите проглотить целиком. Не надо разочаровывать меня глупым мальчишеством, это не в ваших интересах, — строго сказал Беляев. — И Ваню мои слова нисколько не унижают, потому что я сделал комплимент, который надо еще заслужить. И чтобы не быть голословным... Вань, ты же не против поработать немного ртом? Пора уже показать нашему мальчику небо в алмазах, а то ведь у него нет никакой личной жизни.  
— Сколько заботы о моей половой жизни, надо же! Да только засуньте свою типа доброту куда подальше, Марк Артемович! У меня все нормально! — передернувшись, злобно рявкнул Корюшкин.  
— Нормально? Не верю. Что же вы тогда забыли у гей-клуба?  
Корюшкин патетически возвел глаза к потолку, вдохнул, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Ваня нежно взял его лицо в ладони, повернул к себе и жадно, без малейшей деликатности впился губами в полуоткрытый рот.


	4. Chapter 4

Корюшкин вздрогнул, протестующе замычал и затрепыхался как рыба, пойманная в сеть, но активного сопротивления почему-то не оказал, позволив засосать себя в губы. В общем-то, ничего удивительного в происходящем не было. Хорошее виски и задушевный разговор с легкими нотками принуждения и шантажа — вот универсальный рецепт успеха при совращении любого латентного голубка. Таким, как он, только этого и надо, потому что не хватает банальной смелости признать очевидные вещи о собственной сексуальности, и в случае чего, всегда можно обвинить кого-то другого.  
Беляев решительно поднялся, обошел столик и присел с другой стороны, плотно прижавшись к бедру Корюшкина возбужденным членом. Пора бы уже и ему поучаствовать в увлекательном процессе совращения несгибаемого "натурала". В конце концов, он не какой-то беззубый наблюдатель из ООН, которому по протоколу можно только смотреть и уныло передергивать хер на безопасном расстоянии, предписанном международными нормами, но трогать руками ни-ни. Хватит, насмотрелся. Между прочим, сегодня он — самая главная звезда шоу. Ведущий актер и режиссер в одном лице. Беляев положил пальцы на горячий влажный член, временно оставшийся без внимания, стащил трусы пониже по самые яйца, чтобы не мешались, и начал сильно и ритмично дрочить Корюшкину. Тот окончательно поплыл и медузой безвольно растекся по дивану.  
— Предлагаю перейти на "ты" в отношении тебя, но ко мне будем обращаться уважительно. Я все-таки начальство, пусть мы и собрались поебаться, Корюшкин.  
— Да щас... — в приступе идиотского упрямства попытался вякнуть тот, но Ваня легонько шлепнул его по губам и за ухо подтянул к себе.  
— Да-да, не отвлекайся. Знаешь, трусы у тебя кошмарные. Светить таким затрапезным барахлом стыдно даже перед женщиной пенсионного возраста, не то что перед молодым геем, — прикусив мочку уха, мстительно пробормотал Беляев. — Дай угадаю, растянутые паруса — старая семейная реликвия? Сколько им лет? Наверное, счет идет на добрую сотню. Послушай-ка хороший совет Корюшкин. Давно пора сдать эту тряпку в какой-нибудь музей, а лучше спустить в мусоропровод.  
Он временно оставил член в покое: им не нужно, чтобы кое-кто обкончался раньше времени. На сегодня запланирована большая программа, то есть никто не уйдет неудовлетворенным. Беляев прикоснулся к крепкому подрагивающему животу, провел ладонью выше и ущипнул напряженный сосок через майку. И Корюшкин не выдержал: сдавленно заскулил и дернул бедрами, подаваясь вперед. Но неожиданно Ваня накрыл руку Беляева своей горячей крепкой лапой, и на какой-то миг их пальцы переплелись. Беляева встряхнуло и перекрутило внутри, словно через тело пропустили сильнейший заряд тока, и он инстинктивно поспешил высвободиться. Это что еще за незапланированное электричество? Ваня уставился на него ошалелыми глазами, оборвав поцелуй, потом беспомощно моргнул и, опустив голову, приник губами к шее Корюшкина. А тот, видимо, окончательно ушел в астрал. Зажмурившись, вжимался растрепанной головой в спинку дивана, кусал губы и громко стонал.  
— И вообще лучше ходить с голым и небритым задом, чем позориться в антисексуальном белье. Заметь, я сказал "небритый зад". Даже эти заросли не настолько ужасны. Ты ведь не только себя подставляешь, но и всех натуралов, потому что бабы западают на голубых именно из-за таких лохов, как ты. И потом вы скулите и жалуетесь, что вас никто не хочет. Но кто же захочет тебя, Корюшкин? Дедушкины трусы, знаешь ли, были актуальны в прошлом веке и то не факт, а современные девочки любят гламур. Понимаешь, гламур, — провокационно промурлыкав последнее слово, Беляев лизнул алеющую мочку уха.  
— Бляяядь. — Протяжно простонал Корюшкин и, вцепившись ногтями в его колено, с треском разодрал тонкий чулок. — Хватит уже пиздеть, Марк Артемович. Пожалуйста. Мы же не на совещании.  
Твою мать. Да что ж такое, а? Останется ли на нем сегодня хоть что-то целое из одежды? И какие же у него сильные пальцы! Или мальчик настолько давно не трахался?  
— За это ты тоже заплатишь, Корюшкин, — мысленно чертыхнувшись, пообещал Беляев. — В двойном размере. За хамство и за вандализм.  
Ну что за парень? Какая-то ходячая катастрофа. Неудивительно, что в личной жизни — сплошное фиаско. Не исключено, что он до сих пор девственник. Надо будет спросить у него, что ли: только не признается, конечно же. Так-то бабы многое прощают, даже обман и измену, но разве что святые простят порванные колготки. Проблема только в том, что они-то как раз, и не трахаются. У них другие интересы по жизни. Кстати, стоит поинтересоваться у главбуха, нет ли к нему претензий по работе, а то не ровен час такой "ценный кадр" подведет их всех под монастырь со своей "ловкостью" рук и "выдающимся" умом.  
Беляев по-хозяйски положил руку между его ног и прикоснулся к набухшим яйцам. Кажется, у кого-то рвется наружу годовая норма спермы.  
— Я не могу, больше не могу! — Корюшкин в очередной раз дернулся и вцепился в его руку.  
— Вань, притормози немного с романтикой. У нас тут мальчик совсем не может, надо помочь, что ли, — негромко сказал Беляев, решив пойти навстречу первостепенным нуждам электората. — Займись-ка лучше...  
Он выразительно взглянул ниже, и Ваня, понятливо кивнув, сполз с дивана, раздвинул колени Корюшкина шире, бесцеремонно втиснулся между них и положил руки на бедра.  
— Резинка есть? — предупреждающе спросил Беляев.  
— Нет, не хочу, я лучше так, — не поднимая головы, глухо ответил тот.  
— Ну... ты уже большой мальчик. Знаешь, что делаешь. Но учти, что без анализов к себе не подпущу.  
— Хуй, что надо. Мечта любой давалки, — со смешком пробормотал Ваня, слегка подрачивая возбужденный член.  
— Блядь, ну давай уже, давай, возьми, — умоляюще выдохнул Корюшкин, надавил на затылок и нетерпеливо пригнул его голову ниже.  
Ваня послушно лизнул налитую головку, втянув носом запах от члена почти как дорожку отборного снежка, сразу взял в рот на половину длины и принялся размеренно, неторопливо сосать.  
— Бля-бля-бля, — неразборчивой скороговоркой пробормотал Корюшкин и закрыл рот ладонью.  
А Беляев стянул с него очки и пристроил их на столе. Подальше от края, чтобы случайно не смахнули. Потом обхватил запястье, отвел ладонь Корюшкина и повернул его лицом к себе.  
— Можешь не смотреть, трусишка, — глядя на длинные, трепещущие ресницы сказал он, провел указательным пальцем по нахмуренному лбу, по носу и остановился на плотно сжатых губах. — Открой рот. Давай, давай, не ломайся, как целка. Открой, я сказал. — И, почти насильно вломившись внутрь, потребовал. — Оближи.  
Корюшкин, видимо, уже плохо соображая что к чему, повиновался с подкупающей неумелостью. Пару раз прикусил пальцы, потому что Ваня усердно трудился над его членом, лишив остатков самоконтроля. И Беляев с легкой насмешкой сообщил, что за это можно неслабо огрести, когда его будут драть в две дырки, поэтому в его интересах как можно быстрее научиться. Никому не понравится, если во время отсоса член попытаются отгрызть. Тогда Корюшкин испуганно распахнул глаза, и они уставились друг на друга. Он выглядел таким юным и беззащитным, что Беляев не сдержался и нарушил собственное табу. Целоваться Корюшкин тоже не умел, и это было классно, на самом деле. Куда лучше прожженной опытности всех тех, с кем в последнее время случался секс. Беляев снова потерся членом о его бедро и, оторвавшись от губ, хрипло попросил:  
— Подрочи мне.  
Лицо у Корюшкина как-то странно дрогнуло, но Беляев, не дав ему ни секунды на раздумье или возражение, схватил за запястье и заставил положить ладонь на свой член. Но тут их отвлекли.  
— А со мной вы почему-то никогда не целуетесь, Марк Артемович.  
Ваня стоял на коленях, неторопливо водя ладонью по члену Корюшкина, и прожигал их недобрым взглядом. Надо же, обиделся, маленький. Или ревнует? Если верно последнее, то кого к кому?  
— Ты хочешь целоваться? Да без проблем, Вань. Иди к нам.  
Он мгновенно поднялся, скользнул всем телом вверх и присосался к губам Корюшкина, вдавив того еще сильнее в спинку дивана.  
— Ну, ты даешь, — хохотнул Беляев. — Давай-ка понежнее с ним, Ваня.  
Он тут же почувствовал себя слегка заброшенным, потому что мальчики были заняты исключительно друг другом. Корюшкин пытался отвернуться и изо всех сил царапал держащие его руки. Не из-за того ли, что Ваня буквально только сосал ему? Неужели мы такие брезгливые? Ну ничего, приучим любить это дело. А тем временем Ваня держал голову Корюшкина в стальных тисках и терзал, практически насиловал рот, не обращая внимания на сопротивление. Это было забавно, но не могло продолжаться до бесконечности. И победить в противоборстве, безусловно, должны были наши люди. Поэтому Беляев решил немного помочь: наклонился поближе и интимно поинтересовался:  
— Может проколем тебе пупок, Корюшкин? Или лучше вставим колечки в соски? Тебе пойдет. Кстати, как ты относишься к боли?  
После провокационных предложений тот предсказуемо отвлекся, и Ваня наконец-то вломился языком в рот. Пошлые, хлюпающие звуки поцелуя слились со стонами и вскриками с экрана телевизора. Корюшкин отступил, сдался перед агрессивным напором и прекратил царапаться. И снова Беляев почувствовал себя лишним, но почему-то не расстроился. Смотреть на них было очень даже приятно.  
— Ой, я сейчас... — в какой-то момент виновато вскрикнул Корюшкин.  
Ваня тут же сообразил о чем речь, с невероятной ловкостью для своего телосложения скользнул вниз и накрыл ртом подрагивающий член. Получилось прямо как в забойной порнухе, а может и круче. Корюшкин обалдело мотал головой, пока Ваня жадно, торопливо глотал его сперму. И уже не сопротивлялся, когда тот небрежно вытер мокрые губы и полез целоваться.  
— Ну, что же, поздравляю, мальчики. Обмен интимными жидкостями прошел успешно. Ставлю высший балл, — поощрительно хлопнув в ладоши, резюмировал Беляев и вытащил из пачки очередную сигарету.

Беляев холодно, с каким-то отстраненным любопытством рассматривал расхристанного Корюшкина, развалившегося на диване. Тот выглядел ошалелым и совершенно опустошенным, словно высосанным досуха. Впрочем, вряд ли его состояние можно было назвать метафорой, так оно и есть на самом деле, потому что сегодня Ваня превзошел самого себя. Например, его сперму никогда не глотал, а для этого сопляка расстарался. А еще они периодически посматривали друг на друга и смущенно отводили глаза, когда их взгляды пересекались. Просто мелодрама какая-то о юных влюбленных. Интересно, хватит ли у Корюшкина смелости признать свою, как минимум, бисексуальность или нет? Пусть даже не вслух, а хотя бы самому себе озвучить очевидное. Или снова спрячет голову в коконе из иллюзий и по-новой начнет обвинять всех геев на свете?  
— Приведи себя в порядок и на выход, Корюшкин. Порефлексируешь дома о поруганной чести, — наконец приказал он и небрежно вытряхнул из сумочки его барахло. — Скоро сюда придет уборщица, и тебе сильно не поздоровится, если она увидит твои голые причиндалы. Тетя Зина придерживается строгих моральных принципов. Надает по яйцам тряпкой, и еще скажешь "огромное спасибо", что не получил шваброй.  
Связываться с тетей Зиной действительно не стоило. Так-то она была мировая тетка с довольно демократичными взглядами и закрывала глаза на многое, кроме откровенного разврата и бесстыдства, но если что делалось не по приличиям, то на расправу была скорая. Например, недавно один чудак решил пошутить, разыграв из себя эксгибициониста перед безобидной на первый взгляд бабулей, и через несколько минут выполз из привата с перекошенной от боли мордой и с синими яйцами. На этом дело не закончилось, потому что он решил пожаловаться на "чокнутую бабу" и с громким треском вылетел из клуба, попав в черный список без права реабилитации. Артур всегда стоял горой за своих работников, особенно, за женщин.  
— А эти принципы не мешают ей убирать отходы жизнедеятельности за пидарасами? — язвительно поинтересовался Корюшкин и приподнял задницу, натягивая свои дурацкие трусы.  
— Наша тетя Зина — профессионал высокого класса, а не узколобая фанатичка. К тому же, зарплата у нее... ну очень высокая. Не газпромовская, конечно, но тем не менее грех жаловаться.  
— Понятно, значит, деньги не пахнут.  
— Что-то вроде того. Их же платят за честную, хорошо выполненную работу, — саркастически ответил Беляев.  
— Сын у нее уже полгода сидит без работы, так что она кормит его семью. Три внучки, собака и сын с мужем — оба натуралы — без пропитания никак не могут, — неожиданно пояснил Ваня, выдав лайт-версию жизненной драмы клубной уборщицы, и стушевался под укоризненным взглядом Беляева. — Простите, Марк Артемович, не сдержался. Я помню, что нельзя лезть не в свое дело, и сплетничать — это плохо.  
Муж у тети Зины много лет запойно пил, а сын кололся с семнадцати лет, так что она была единственным кормильцем в семье. Сейчас сыну было, наверное, уже за тридцать. И этого безработного тунеядца практически сразу выкидывали с любой работы за невменяемое поведение и постоянные прогулы. Зато личная жизнь у него била ключом. Какие-то женщины постоянно подбирали этот сомнительный экземпляр, правда ненадолго. В конце концов он умудрился сойтись с Динорой — гастарбайтершей из Узбекистана, работавшей в супермаркете. Она продержалась дольше всех остальных, но пару лет назад родила тройню и почти сразу ушла от проблемного русского сожителя, бросив дочерей. И с тех пор больше не появлялась, то ли нашла другого мужчину, то ли вообще уехала на родину, где у нее, кажется, была другая семья. Впрочем, тетя Зина не унывала. Несмотря на высокое давление и проблемы с сердцем, пахала, как проклятая, на двух работах и безумно обожала Катеньку, Машеньку и Верочку.  
Тем временем Ваня незаметно успел привести себя в порядок и выглядел безупречно, как подобает хорошему охраннику. Включен перманентный режим Терминатора: ни учащенного дыхания, ни лихорадочного румянца на лице, ни капли спермы на одежде, наглухо застегнут на все пуговицы, разве что губы неприлично распухли и покраснели, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
— Как трогательно, — хмыкнул Корюшкин и потянулся за очками. — Рабочий класс на службе у извращенцев.  
— Ты тетю Зину не трогай, а то как... — поднеся кулак к его носу, вызверился Ваня.  
— Да-да, я уже все понял, ты очень крутой мэн. Но знаешь что? Ласка куда как эффективнее срабатывает в личностных коммуникациях. Так что, лучше еще раз отсоси, Ванечка, и тогда я стану толерантный и добрый, и буду трогать только тебя, — нагло уставившись на него, хохотнул тот.  
Ваня растерянно заморгал, покраснел и отступил назад. Беляев понял, что пора прийти на выручку. Надо же, как быстро Корюшкин освоился в откровенно травмирующей ситуации. А мальчик далеко пойдет. Вон, как Ваней крутит-вертит. Может, и по работе не безнадежен. Пожалуй, действительно стоит приглядеться к нему повнимательнее. Не исключено, на что-нибудь и он сгодится.  
— Кончай болтать, Корюшкин. Завтра, то есть уже сегодня тебя ожидает очередная ночь, полная наслаждений и чудесных открытий. Тебе надо отдохнуть, подмыться и побриться в некоторых интимных местах.  
— Что? — растерянно спросил тот.  
— Неужели ты думал, что это конец? — хищно усмехнулся Беляев, выудил из неаккуратной кучки на столе его айфон, набрал свой номер и нажал на вызов. — Так, теперь мы будем на связи, и попробуй только игнорировать мои звонки.  
— Я не понимаю...  
— Все ты понимаешь, Сережа Корюшкин. Ни разу не верю, что ты законченный идиот.  
— Вам мало сегодняшнего, да? — Корюшкин заносчиво вскинул подбородок, но предательски дрожащие губы выдавали его с головой.  
— Слушай, ну что случилось-то такого? О, точно. Тебе как следует отсосали, до звездочек в глазах, до розочек в ушах. Но неужели ты считаешь, что это может считаться расплатой за твое мерзкое поведение? Продолжение неминуемо следует, Корюшкин. Поэтому сегодня в двадцать три ноль-ноль ты будешь стоять у двери в мою квартиру с букетом. Цветы выберешь на свое усмотрение, посмотрим как у тебя обстоит дело со вкусом. Что еще. Ты будешь прилично одет, выбрит, сделаешь клизму и смажешь задницу. Гугл в помощь за более детальной информацией об анальном сексе. Адрес скину смской. Все понятно?  
— А если я извинюсь, Марк Артемович? — еле слышно спросил Корюшкин.  
— Теперь уже поздно. — Беляев отрицательно покачал головой. — Причем, поздно стало тогда, когда ты в первый раз пришел сюда со своими дружками. Ты же большой мальчик, поэтому должен понимать, что у любого поступка рано или поздно бывают последствия. — Он поднял парик, несколько раз встряхнул и недовольно цыкнул. — Смазку на задницу не жалей. Это в твоих интересах, сам понимаешь. Иди отсыпайся, ибо захватывающим приключениям нет и нет конца.  
— Может и правда хватит с него, Марк Артемович?  
— Нет, Ваня, я не такой добрый, как ты. Тебя втягивать больше не буду, не волнуйся. Все остальное — наше личное дело с Корюшкиным.  
Ваня потоптался на месте, вздохнул и шагнул к столу с курткой Корюшкина в руках.  
— Давай помогу, что ли, малахольный,— грубовато буркнул он и принялся рассовывать по карманам раскиданные вещи.  
Корюшкин, судя по всему, впал в прострацию и тупо пялился на фотографию гигантского члена.  
— Не переживай, малыш, у меня член поменьше. Так что, скорее всего, обойдется без разрывов ануса. Но дефлорация без боли не бывает, сам понимаешь.  
Беляев поглядел в зеркальце и вытер влажной салфеткой размазавшуюся помаду. Неудовлетворенный член слегка ныл и хотелось подрочить. Как-то все прошло непродуктивно лично для него, но ничего он еще наверстает упущенное.  
— Спасибо, вы меня очень утешили. — Корюшкин наконец-то обратил внимание на Ваню, с переменным успехом воевавшего с замками на карманах и матерившегося громким шепотом. — А вы сможете вообще? Я думал, что такие как вы... ну...  
— Подставляют задницу? По-разному бывает. На будущее постарайся не мыслить с опорой на стереотипы, чтобы не попадать в подобные ситуации. Чему тебя в институте вообще учили? Хотя... жизни там точно не научат.  
Беляев сбросил туфли и с наслаждением пошевелил затекшими пальцами. Как же хорошо. А ведь он стареет. Раньше скакал бы козочкой до самого дома, и вот сегодня пойдет босиком, если не раздобудет что-нибудь. У тети Зины, что ли, попросить какие-нибудь тапки? Нда, в следующий раз придется брать с собой кроссовки. Мои поздравления, Марк. Сменка, прямо как в школе, или возврат в счастливое детство.  
— Понятно. Спасибо за науку, Марк Артемович, — вяло ответил Корюшкин. Не дожидаясь ответа, поднялся, сердито зыркнул на вспотевшего от титанических усилий Ваню и выхватил куртку. — Ладно, я пошел. Можно еще спросить? Это чей агрегат на фотке? Он действительно такой здоровый или фотошоп?  
— Это реальный размер. Не волнуйся, ты не знаешь владельца, и на твои прелести он не позарится. У него другие вкусы, и вообще есть постоянный партнер, причем, очень ревнивый. Но твой интерес к гипотетическому хую радует. Вот видишь, ты не верил, но терапия помогает, Корюшкин.  
— Да идите вы на хуй, Марк Артемович. На настоящий, блядь, идите.  
Корюшкин грубо толкнул Ваню, протискиваясь к выходу. Однако, тот вцепился в его плечо, обхватив другой ладонью за шею.  
— Какого х... Отвали, Ваня!  
— Марк Артемович, надо бы проводить его. В таком состоянии... Мало ли что, а я за рулем и трезвый.  
Беляев изумленно уставился на запинающегося Ваню, краем взгляда отметив, что Корюшкин удивлен нисколько не меньше. Ну просто ночь сюрпризов. Причем, не очень неприятных. Нет, с их блондинистым Терминатором определенно что-то творится.  
— Это-то и странно, Вань. Я понял бы, если бы ты сейчас был ужратый в хлам. Слушай, это не мое дело, конечно, но ты ведь женатый человек. У тебя маленькая дочь. Ты точно понимаешь, чем рискуешь?  
— Я тебе девка, что ли? — запоздало возмутился Корюшкин. — Не надо меня провожать. Марк Артемович, скажите этому ненормальному, чтобы отстал!  
Ваня, набычившись, молчал и сверлил тяжелым и одновременно умоляющим взглядом Беляева. Господи, какой же он зависимый, просто большой ребенок. И как он сам проглядел, что его походя, не спрашивая, назначили главным в странном подобии недоотношений. Не было печали, не было забот, но дорогое мироздание милостиво подсунуло Ваню. И что, он теперь постоянно будет таскаться за Беляевым в ожидании одобрения и инструкций? Вот радость-то.  
— Ты человек свободный во всех отношениях. — Он пожал плечами, и Ваня облегченно выдохнул. — Только прошу, не надо гнать под сто километров. Торопиться тебе некуда, и вы оба нужны мне живыми и невредимыми.  
Ваня радостно просиял и волоком потащил возмущенно бурчащего Корюшкина.  
— И не вздумай приставать к нему, Ванька! — крикнул он вслед, потом взял пульт и выключил очередной разнузданный порно-ролик. Как выяснилось, очень вовремя.

Практически сразу после исчезнувшей парочки в вип вкатилась громоздкая конструкция на колесиках, ведомая твердой рукой тети Зины, облаченной в темно-голубой халат. Беляев улыбнулся и приветственно помахал. Тетя Зина кивнула в ответ, по-хозяйски огляделась и удовлетворенно хмыкнула.  
— Вот за что люблю тебя, Маринка, так это за то, что не курвишься и не похабничаешь. И не гадишь в кабинетах, значит, уважаешь чужой труд. Понимаешь культуру быта, в общем.  
— Стараюсь, теть Зин. Как у вас дела?  
— Дышу потихоньку, какие у стариков могут быть дела. Девочки мои только и радуют. А вот тебе так дальше жить нельзя, — надевая ярко-оранжевые перчатки, сурово заявила она.  
— Почему? — перелистывая список телефонных контактов, поинтересовался он.  
— Вот гляжу я на тебя и сердце кровью обливается. Ведь хороший мужик ты, Маринка. Симпатичный, высокий, образованный, вежливый, не пьющий, не грязнуля, при денежной работе. То, что платья бабские таскаешь, так в свободное от работы время, и вообще кто из нас без греха? Но кобелиться — это не лезет ни в какие ворота. Ведь ты уже давно не мальчик, Маринка. Пора задуматься о будущем.  
От неожиданности Беляев отвлекся и поднял голову. Раньше за ней не замечалось стремления устраивать чужую личную жизнь. Неужели он настолько жалок? Дожил, называется. Тетя Зина хмурилась, пшикала моющее средство на блестящую поверхность стола, залапанную руками, и энергично орудовала тряпкой, наводя лоск.  
— И что же вы предлагаете, теть Зин? Какой тут может быть выход?  
— Постоянного мужика тебе надо, Маринка. Хватит уже порхать туда-сюда. И такого надо, чтобы солидный был, а не навроде нашего Ваньки. Он, конечно, мальчик неплохой, но семейный и вспыльчивый дурак, и вообще по бабам ходит. От него будут сплошные проблемы. Этот твой новенький — ничего так, одобряю. Но, все-таки, слишком молодой. Все время будет на сторону поглядывать, потому что не нагулялся еще. А тебе нужен человек постарше, остепенившийся, чтобы на руках носил и пылинки сдувал, чтобы ценил и боялся потерять. И внешность — не главное, чем мужик страшнее на морду, тем надежнее.  
— Где ж такого взять, теть Зин? — уныло спросил Беляев, глядя на фотографию персонажа, почти подходившего под ее описание идеального мужчины.  
Но только почти. Потому что он был женат, и не собирался разводиться; он был в глухо закрытом шкафу, из которого вряд ли когда-нибудь выйдет; у него был тяжелый характер, и он прогибал всех под себя; он был его давним любовником и непосредственным начальником. Однако, Беляев почему-то не сомневался, что несмотря на все "но" тетя Зина без больших сомнений одобрила бы кандидатуру Романа Александровича Яшкевича. Дело оставалось за малым: уговорить доброго молодца Рому на свадьбу с трансвеститом Мариной.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро при всем желании нельзя было назвать добрым. Вроде бы и выпил накануне не очень много, но все равно мерзко подташнивало, а голова казалась чаном, переполненным жидким чугуном. А ведь в его возрасте пора бы уже думать исключительно головой, а не какими-то другими частями тела. Беляев раздраженно скинул с себя легкое покрывало, страдальчески поморщился и, внезапно вспомнив о чем-то важном, в панике взглянул на часы. Двенадцать часов. Твою же мать. Два часа тому назад он должен был стоять при полном параде в зале ожидания и встречать Романа, прилетавшего из Риги. Сначала, когда Беляев только начал проходить практику на заводе, будучи студентом-пятикурсником, это вменялось ему в служебную обязанность, потом стало негласной традицией. И за черт знает сколько лет их отношений, он ни разу не опаздывал, не то, что не приезжал. Зато сейчас... Беляев поднялся, натянул на голое тело домашние шорты, валявшие на ковре рядом с использованным презервативом, и взглянул на разворошенную постель. Боже, какая же пошлятина. Зато сейчас в его постели лежит мужчина, накрытый простыней с головой, и это явно не Роман. У того точно нет вытатуированной колючей проволоки на щиколотке. Кажется, вчера он все-таки выпил лишнего и привел кого-то к себе домой, а не на съемную квартиру для траха. Несколько неожиданно, что тут еще скажешь. Ладно, пускай загадочный незнакомец немного поспит. Он пока не готов узнать, из-за кого изменил своему строгому правилу: "Не трахаться с мужиками там, где живешь", и не поехал на встречу с постоянным любовником. Да, он допустил глобальный проеб. Но сейчас, пожалуй, стоит проблеваться, облиться холодной водой, а потом выпить кофе и немного поразмыслить о том, как действовать дальше.

Беляев отдернул плотную узорчатую занавеску, и в кухню ворвались солнечные лучи. Он немного постоял в задумчивости у окна, отошел, походя нажал нужную кнопку на кофеварке, потом отвернул кран с холодной водой и провел влажной ладонью по опухшим векам. Интересно, как Роман отреагировал на его отсутствие в аэропорту и молчание. Сам звонить он не станет из какой-то извращенной гордости. Честно говоря, в голове у него творилось черт знает что. Сплошные комплексы, помноженные на ослиное упрямство. С самого начала так повелось, что первый шаг всегда делал Беляев, даже если накосячил Роман. И на самом деле особой необходимости в таких встречах из служебных командировок, конечно, не было. Хотя... с какой стороны посмотреть. Конечно же, они не говорили о делах по пути из аэропорта, настоящая причина заключалась совсем в другом. Правда, сейчас он ездил намного реже. Начальник, все-таки.  
Беляев вытащил из шкафчика вскрытую пачку, вытащил сигарету и прикурил. На столе дымился эспрессо в огромной коричневой кружке с дурацкой надписью "Самый охеррренный тигр". Ваня подарил на прошлый Новый год. Роман долго смеялся, когда увидел, и с легкой издевкой поинтересовался уровнем айкью дарителя. А Беляеву кружка нравилась. Пусть пошлая и дурацкая, но от нее иррациональным образом исходило какое-то домашнее тепло, что ли. Он сделал большой глоток и с наслаждением затянулся сигаретой до самого фильтра. Ну вот, кажется, самочувствие понемногу налаживается. Только виски все еще немного сдавливало. Надо бы проветрить, что ли. Беляев поднялся и приоткрыл окно. С улицы потянуло свежестью, от сквозняка занавеска надулась синим пузырем словно парус сказочного баркаса.

Странно, но началом их большого и светлого служебного романа послужило желание Миши Горина, его сокурсника, подсидеть конкурента и получить постоянную работу на заводе после практики. Поэтому он по-тихому, через личную секретаршу настучал Яшкевичу Р.А., в то время еще заместителю директора, о нетрадиционной ориентации второго практиканта. А она предсказуемо понесла весть о залетном голубке не только начальнику, но и в народные массы. Честно говоря, тогда юный и наивный студент Марк Беляев не особо скрывал, что предпочитает трахаться не с женщинами, ибо над страной как раз реяли ветер перемен, гласность с перестройкой и всякие демократические ценности и гражданские свободы. Не скрывал, однако, и не выпячивал. Так что ребята в группе, может, и подозревали всякое-разное, но прямых доказательств ни у кого не было, поэтому никаких проблем не возникало. Нельзя же обвинять человека и бить ему морду, когда что-то там кажется, потому что "мы будем жить теперь по-новому" и все такое. И большинство студентов, учившихся в культурной столице России, худо-бедно следовали этому принципу. Но иногородний Горин, видимо, в силу каких-то карьерных соображений, решил замутить интригу и тупо запустил грязный слух.  
И вот здесь-то народ старой закалки, не понаслышке знакомый с анонимками и товарищескими судами времен почившего союза, не подвел. Сначала на студентика начали странно посматривать, затем мужики стали здороваться через раз и внезапно замолкать, как только он заходил в курилку. Беляев никак не мог понять, в чем же провинился перед этими милыми людьми, многие из которых годились ему в отцы, но спрашивать напрямую было как-то неудобно. Решительным и наглым он стал намного позже, потому что жизнь заставила. И, наконец, местная профсоюзница, беспардонная громогласная тетка лет пятидесяти с гигантским начесом и сплошным рядом золотых зубов, отконвоировала его за свой столик в столовой и разразилась патетической речью о важной роли семьи в жизни каждого гражданина, то есть мужчины, и какое же это великое счастье — прийти вечером с работы к жене и к многочисленному выводку спиногрызов. Беляев, конечно, слегка удивился, но не придал ее болтовне особого значения, подумав, что таким экстравагантным способом его агитировали слиться в брачном экстазе с какой-нибудь заводской девушкой на выданье. Они, кстати, весьма активно водили хороводы вокруг студентов-практикантов. Однако, апофеозом и жирной точкой над "ё" стал приватный разговор с заместителем директора, неожиданно оказавшийся судьбоносным для обоих.  
Примерно через неделю после начала практики Яшкевич выловил его на служебной парковке и предложил, точнее, приказал, сесть в машину, потому что надо поговорить. Беляеву не хотелось общаться с высоким начальством, а хотелось домой к тарелке с пельменями и к телевизору. Но отказать хмурому и несимпатичному мужику, он не решился. Разговор получился весьма познавательным, и очень скоро Беляев пришел в неконтролируемую ярость, что с ним случалось крайне редко. Но, вообще-то, невозможно сохранить спокойствие, если тебя в лицо называют пидорасом, предлагают не светить поганым ебалом на территории завода и настоятельно советуют срочно искать другое место для прохождения преддипломной практики, потому что здесь такому, как он, не светят никакие перспективы. На возмущенный вопрос, с чего это, собственно, начальство сделало какие-то выводы об его сексуальной ориентации, Яшкевич скривился и сообщил, что на месте сокурсников давно бы избавился от всякой позорной пидорасни в своих рядах. И вот тут-то Беляев сообразил откуда дует ветер и разозлился, потому что никак не ожидал такой подставы от Горина, с которым был, если не в хороших отношениях, то точно в нормальных. И даже периодически выручал его: давал переписывать конспекты и даже одалживал деньги до очередной стипендии. Понятно, что к злости примешивались горечь и очередное разочарование в людях. Ведь ничего, кроме добра, он не причинил мерзкому козлу Горину, и за все про все получил нож в спину.  
В общем, в таком нервном состоянии духа Беляев часто совершал опрометчивые поступки. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что он мило улыбнулся (мол, теперь уж чего), положил ладонь на член Яшкевича и, нагло глядя в глаза, предложил отсосать за прохождение практики, внутренне приготовившись к любой реакции. Гнев, шок, растерянность, ругань, удар кулаком — ждал, что угодно. Но оказался не готов к тому, что его схватят за шею и прижмут лицом к вздыбленной ширинке. У Беляева дрожали руки, когда он расстегивал молнию и вытаскивал твердый член из трусов. Первый раз как-никак, то есть страшно сесть в лужу, страшно опозориться. Весь предыдущий опыт ограничился совместной дрочкой на пару с парнем с соседнего потока, и как-то раз мужик средних лет отсосал у него в клубе. Но еще хуже отступить, сдать назад, после того, как пошел ва-банк. Наверное, у него получилось довольно неплохо, отчасти, потому что Роман, теперь уже, конечно же, Роман, кончил практически сразу, от первого прикосновения чужих губ к своему члену. От неожиданности Беляев подавился, закашлялся, но все-таки сглотнул большую часть спермы. А потом Роман отвез его домой и заставил продиктовать номер телефона. Так у них и завертелось.  
И Беляев как-то сразу сообразил, что попал по-тяжелой, причем, болезнь по имени Яшкевич Р.А. никакими лекарствами или народными методами не лечится. Ранее более опытные товарищи просветили его, что нет ничего хуже связи с гомофобом, который на самом деле по мужикам, и женатиком, и вот он убедился в правоте суровых предупреждений на собственном опыте. И если бы дело ограничивалось только этим. Роман не нравился ему и внешне, реально на морду лица чуть красивей крокодила. И в постели оказался не на высоте. И размером члена не мог похвастаться. И в задницу категорически отказывался давать, потому что девочкой у них был назначен Марк. И характер имел премерзкий, спасибо, хоть не сильно ревнивый. Поэтому Беляев с его молчаливого согласия ходил на сторону, трахался в свое удовольствие, восполняя недополученное, а после рассказывал о сексуальных приключениях, потому как послушать Роман любил и даже выспрашивал разные интимные подробности. И самое интересное, в то же время он умудрялся проявлять собственнические замашки. Сам менял жен и любовниц, но Беляева держал на коротком поводке, заставляя соблюдать определенные ритуалы, вроде обязательных встреч начальства в аэропорту из командировок и последующего бурного секса в машине или в придорожной гостинице.  
И работать менеджером на зачуханном судоремонтном заводе Беляев вовсе не собирался. Его честолюбивые мечты простирались намного дальше. На первом курсе он завел дружескую переписку с одним немецким студентом и уже начал пробивать возможность стажировки в какой-нибудь европейской стране. И, чем черт не шутит, раздумывал об Америке. Но Роман искренне изумился: "Да, что ты там вообще забыл, Марк? Тебе делать нечего? И здесь можно отлично устроиться. Кончай маяться дурью." И он остался, потому что на тот момент окончательно, по макушку утонул в своих чувствах, крепко зацепил его этот гомофобный мудак, и прекрасно помнил, с каким оглушительным треском выперли Горина буквально на следующий день после судьбоносного отсоса. Незадачливый интриган хлюпал носом и кидал злые взгляды в сторону Беляева, совсем не ожидавшего настолько стремительного развития событий. Невероятно, но за него вступились. Причем, недавно этот самый защитник был готов набить ему морду за гейство. Кстати, в глазах заводской общественности он оказался полностью реабилитирован. А профсоюзница на очередном обеденном перерыве разразилась обличительной речью о том, что некоторые молодые люди идут на несусветные гадости, лишь бы преуспеть, то есть выбить себе теплое местечко на самом лучшем в мире заводе. Однако, торжество справедливости неизбежно, ибо наших людей не проведешь. Они всегда выведут стервеца на чистую воду. Беляев промолчал, хотя и знал, что у Горина в нищей деревне мыкала горе больная мать. И, в общем-то, понимал мотивы такого поступка. Но считал, что тот получил по заслугам за подлость и никакого сочувствия не заслуживал.  
Как бы там ни было, работа на заводе его совершенно не прельщала. И жизнь могла, да что там, должна была сложиться совсем-совсем по-другому. Но Беляев глупо упустил все открывающиеся перед ним возможности, и по какой причине, собственно? Из-за женатого мужика, закопавшегося глубоко в шкафу и какого-то хрена диктовавшего правила их отношений, как хотелось ему одному, а не им обоим. Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, многое из вышеперечисленного можно было простить, потому что при всех своих недостатках Роман все-таки оказался надежным и щедрым. И довольно терпимым к переодеваниям любовника в женскую одежду, особенно, если учесть, Беляев в образе дивы нисколько не возбуждал его. И вообще он был настоящим мужиком, несмотря на сволочизм, мачизм и прочие измы. А так сложилось, что Беляев предпочитал трахаться с мужиками, из которых извергались тонны тестостерона.

Но вчера тетя Зина, сама того не подозревая, озвучила то, что давно подспудно зрело в его подсознании. Пришло время что-то менять. То, что считается нормальным для молокососа, у которого все впереди и можно многоразово сделать рестарт, то оказывается просто неприемлемым для мужчины, которому давно перевалило за тридцать. Жаль только, что одного понимания недостаточно. А что делать, он пока не знал. Роман дорожит своим статусом, образом жизни, поэтому никогда не бросит жену, любовницу и не выйдет из шкафа. А он точно не готов бросить Романа, и сам не намерен делать публичные каминг-ауты. В общем, куда ни глянь, со всех сторон тупик. Ах, да. Кое-что случилось, без сомнения. Он в первый раз за все время их связи не приехал в аэропорт. Может, все-таки наклевывается бунт? Слишком уж упорядоченно было между ними в последнее время, и очень давно не искрило. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз ругался с Романом. Настоящий мертвый штиль, как в набившем оскомину унылом многолетнем браке.

Вязкие, ленивые размышления прервал раздавшийся в комнате грохот, последовало мгновение тишины и затем приглушенные ругательства. По-видимому, сказочный принц ненароком упал с кроватки и соизволил очнуться, а безответственные гномы куда-то разбежались.  
— Двигай на запах кофе, Белоснежка! — предвкушающе усмехнувшись, крикнул Беляев.  
Через некоторое время в проеме двери показался... вчерашний бармен. Как там его зовут? Дима, вроде бы. Точно, Дима. И действительно почти что Белоснежка. Значит, вчера Беляев все-таки сделал непристойное предложение, и его благосклонно приняли. Старая примета в очередной раз не подвела. Кто у трезвого вертится на уме, тот у пьяного скачет на хую. Артур скоро не будет пускать его в клуб, ибо Ваню ебал, Диму ебал, а хозяина и друга отказался выебать, чтобы не расстраивать друга Олега. Противная, противная Марина, то есть Марк. Вообще, картинка перед его глазами была, что надо. Всклоченные волосы, сонное лицо, бессмысленный взгляд, распухшие губы, обнаженный торс с психоделическим татушками, полурасстегнутые джинсы и босые ноги. Сразу захотелось нагнуть мальчика к ближайшей поверхности и отыметь в рот или в зад, или совместить. Промелькнули мысли о Романе, потом о Корюшкине. Да в чем, собственно, проблема? Он сумеет все разрулить, он же профи. А сейчас он желает заняться Димой и только Димой.  
— Здравствуйте, Марк Артемович, — хрипловато сказал Дима и душераздирающе зевнул.  
— Слушай, ну это как-то смешно. Зачем столько официоза? Теперь-то можешь называть по имени и на "ты", — разрешил тот.  
— Нет, лучше не надо, — возразил он. — Вы же будете приходить в клуб. Я могу запутаться.  
— Вот даже как. Серьезное отношение к работе. И часто ты спишь с клиентами?  
— Вы первый.  
— Понятно. Будем считать, что поверил. Хочешь кофе?  
— Нет, лучше воды или теплого чаю. — Дима показал на горло, потом подошел совсем близко, буквально вплотную, и навис над ним.  
— Болит? Ты простужен, что ли?  
— Нет, просто у вас большой и толстый член, Марк Артемович, — с чувством произнес Дима.  
— Вот как... — весело сказал Беляев и почему-то почувствовал себя немного польщенным. Комплимент такого рода всегда приятно слышать. — Так ты у нас любишь сосать, Дима?  
— И не только. Какая-нибудь обезболивающая мазь тоже не помешала бы. Ночью вы показали настоящий класс, давно меня так не ебали. — Он смущенно усмехнулся, толкнулся языком в щеку и опустил взгляд.  
— Значит, попка бо-бо, и сегодня на продолжение можно не рассчитывать?  
— Ну, почему же? У меня сегодня выходной. Только будьте понежнее. Я вообще-то люблю, чтобы имели грубо, без церемоний, но вчера...  
— Тебе понравилось, Дима? — перебил Беляев.  
— Вы охуенно вставляете и ебете, — тот не стал ломаться и сразу заработал кучу очков.  
И даже сквернословие, которого он не позволял себе на работе, ужасно нравилось. Как будто таким странным образом он обращался к Беляеву на "ты". И на самом деле, стоило насторожиться, потому что он снова во что-то влипал. Происходящее явно выходило за рамки обычной ебли выходного дня.  
— Найдешь анестетик в шкафчике, там всякое есть в ванной. Если хочешь, можешь принять душ, и дырку подготовь, как следует, потому что нежностей не будет. Ты здесь не будешь ставить условия. Надеюсь, я выразился достаточно ясно. — Он сделал паузу: — И думаешь, я не вижу, что тебе вовсе не нужны слюни и расшаркивания? Короче, если что-то не устраивает, то не морочь мне голову, просто уходи. Меня не интересуют соплежуйские игры.  
Беляев грубо щелкнул указательным пальцем по его полувозбужденному члену. Дима вздрогнул всем телом и шумно выдохнул, опустив ресницы.  
— Иди, Дима. Даю тебе полчаса, не больше. Я сейчас сделаю чай и что-нибудь перекусить. Бутерброды устроят? И расскажешь, как ты очутился у меня дома, а то я ни хрена не помню.  
Дима кивнул, но перед тем, как уйти, медленно провел ладонью по его небритой щеке:  
— Мне вообще-то не нравятся трансы, и накрашенные парни тоже не айс. Но вы другое дело, Марк Артемович. Я уже давно на вас облизываюсь. Вы особенный. — И он облизнул губы.  
Вот нельзя, нельзя, нельзя слушать всякие блядские слова. Ему явно что-то нужно от состоятельного посетителя клуба. Скорее всего, ищет себе папика. Но, конечно же, у Беляева мгновенно встало на блондинистого засранца. Ведь члену глубоко безразличны любые доводы разума.


End file.
